Sins
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: Months after the war ended, George is sent to check on his brother Percy to see if he's still "alive"; one little curious spark stumbles upon a dark sin that only Percy and Fred shared. R
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

New story – was on a bit of reading kick earlier and sometimes that's good enough to get me to start working on my own crap lol – so enjoy.

**Warnings:** Contains male x male situations

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm about to exploit – JKR is the one making the money, not me.

**-Chapter One: Discovery-**

He stared up at the door with a blank gaze, before dropping his eyes to the floor with a heavy sigh; never – in a million years – did George think he'd be here, knocking at his third eldest brother's door. It's barely been months since the war ended – since everything ended. George put a hand over his heart, feeling a crying ache in his chest; he's the one who should be shrinking away from existence and locking himself up alone in his room. No one ever expected this kind of behavior from Percy.

Taking a deep breath, he reached a hand out for the door, rapping on it loudly as he called out to his brother. Their mother was worried about him since it's been ages that anyone's seen him out in public. He could hear faint rustling coming from inside the flat, George feeling the corner of his mouth twitch in slight annoyance, knocking harder on the door.

"Oi! I can hear you in there, you know! So open this bloody damn door!" George crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the other to answer the door. He was getting impatient before realizing that inside had gone completely silent. He was about to reach for his wand before he heard the lock click, letting out a frustrated sound as the door eased open just enough to show the man's face. Percy gave him a tired glare, running a hand through his hair.

"What do _you_ want, George?" he asked in an irritated tone. George was taken back, but not by his brother's attitude – Percy had always been like this with him – but by his appearance. The older redhead had always taken care of his presentation of himself, even if he was just going to stay at home. The man standing before him seemed like a completely different person; tangled, uneven mane of red fell in Percy's face, the length almost reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were drooping slightly, the lack of sleep evident due to the dark circles that were beginning to appear underneath them. He had a faint shadow stubble along his chin and jaw line, and his cheeks seemed a little sunken in.

George blinked in surprised at the current state of his brother – it's not like he was expecting Percy to be perfectly groomed as usual, but even he hadn't thought it would be this bad. Faded brown eyes narrowed, Percy moving away from the door as he began to close it.

"If there's nothing you want then get out," he grumbled. George pushed his shoulder against the door, stopping his brother from shutting him out.

"Ho-hold it! Mum asked me to check on you since _you,_ you prick, aren't showing your face anymore!" He explained, not budging an inch despite that his shoulder was being squeezed painfully in the doorframe. Percy gave him a blank stare before heaving a heavy sigh, moving away from the door. George relaxed as he rubbed his shoulder, wondering if this meant he was allowed in; not waiting for his brother to change his mind, George quickly stepped in. The whole flat was dim with the all window curtains drawn tightly closed; it made the young man wonder what the other had been up to, if anything. George winced as the bright sunlight suddenly flooded the room as the curtains were drawn back.

He glanced around the flat, somehow relieved to see it was still neat and tidy despite the appearance of the tenant. It was at least one habit that _hadn't_ changed since the war ended. Percy crossed the room, pointing to the couch as he mentioned for George to take a sit. George hesitated a moment before moving to sit himself down on the worn-out cushions; Percy took a seat in the arm chair across from him, resting his chin in his palm.

"So… what are you doing here?" he asked, his face expressionless. George gave him an annoyed glance.

"I already told you – mum asked me to come by. Look – she's not the only one worried, you know! Dad's concerned too," he repeated. Percy didn't say anything as he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine; I know I haven't exactly been 'active' lately, but I'm not doing anything that is threatening my health."

"Doesn't make us worry any less…" George murmured softly. He was the last person to ever admit this, but he had also been worrying about Percy recently. Everyone had been expecting George to become reclusive and withdrawn considering… anyone could see that Percy seemed more shook up than George did. "Listen – there's going to be a gathering soon; and it's just not family either – everyone is going to be there. It's… to celebrate the end of the war," he mentioned timidly. Percy didn't say anything as he just sat still in the worn, tan chair. George fidgeted a bit, feeling uneasy by the lack of response from the other; he was not used to having his brother so quiet and passive around him.

"At least come for mum's sake, all right?" he sighed. "Let her know you're alive, you know? She's been on a path to a breakdown lately and needs some kind of relief. Can you do that much at least?"

The silence lingered between them for several minutes, George not once taking his away off his brother's face, staring at him determinedly. Percy only gazed back at him blankly, before a troubled expression came to his face as he turned his eyes away. George sighed, running a hand through his hair, before folding them together; he was about to open his mouth to try again before the other nodded, slumping back against the chair.

"All right, I'll come."

"Promise?"

"Yeah… promise."

"I'm holding you to that; if you don't show up, I'm coming here and dragging you over there," George warned. A small, almost sad sort of smile graced Percy's paling features, standing up to his feet.

"Do you – want to stay for a bit? I'll – I'll make some tea or…"

"Yeah, I'll hang around for a bit, but – go clean yourself up first; you're a fright to look at," he teased. Percy took it with good humour though, something he'd never thought he'd live to see. The redhead nodded in agreement before heading towards a door on the other side of the room, saying he'd be back out in a little while. George only gave him a smile as he watched his brother's back disappear into the other room.

He let out a sigh, leaning back against the couch; he still had other errands to run, but he figured spending ten-fifteen minutes with his brother wouldn't hurt. Even though in the past he would never want to spend time with the third eldest, let alone be in the same room as him, there was something in the request he couldn't quite refuse. Or perhaps it was just his coping mechanism was kicking in and he needed this company.

He had never been alone – not even before birth – always attached to his twin, the two never apart no matter what the situation. Sure they've argued and fought with one another – even they didn't always get along – but once their heads were cooled and the anger forgotten, they were right back to their old antics.

The more he thought about it, the more illogical it was to think that he'd ever shut himself off from people – he needed the company far too much to stop the cold shock of reality from creeping into his chest. George shook his head, trying to dispel the memories from his mind, glancing around the room to distract himself. He glanced up and down the shelves lining the walls, not at all surprised to see they housed books and scrolls of all assortments; that was his brother, and it was nice to know he'd never really change despite everything.

He was slightly surprised by the small television screen sitting on top a small stand just off to the right side of the couch. George wondered if it was part of some study or something Percy might have been interested in doing. He eyed it with mild curiosity before his gaze fell to an unmarked tape sitting on the coffee table in front of it. He stared at it bewildered, quickly glancing to the door Percy had disappeared through – it didn't seem like his brother would be out for a while. Curious, George quietly got up from his seat and walked over to the table, carefully picking up the tape turning it over in his hands. A sly grin came to his face, an old spark of mischief flickering in his eyes. Checking one more time to make sure Percy wasn't coming out any time soon, he glanced over at the television, eyeing what he assumed was the slot to place the video in. He only vaguely knew how it worked thanks to their father, but he still fumbled a bit with the tape and slot before managing to get it in.

He pushed the large round button on the screen, the monitor coming to life as it displayed a fuzzy screen. George leaned back to sit on the coffee table behind him, waiting for it to warm up and play the tape. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to pry into any "dark" secrets the other may be hiding – it was a part of him that hadn't truly died yet. There was a bit of stumble as the image on screen was shaking violently, as if the person holding the camera had no experience. Home-made – this is going to be interesting, George thought to himself. However, the voice that played through the small speakers attached to the television completely caught him off guard.

"Hang on – I think I finally got it… does that light mean it's on?"

George stared puzzled at the screen, trying to apprehend if he was hearing things or not, almost jumping out of his skin at the second familiar voice starring in the film. He had thought for a moment Percy had returned from the other room, only to realise it was coming from the screen.

"I don't know, I've never messed with one – where the hell did you get this anyways?" the body obstructing the view of the camera finally moved back, the face of his own twin brother staring into the lens with a concentrated look.

"Yeah, I think I got it."

"Do we really have to do this, Fred?" one of the voices on screen asked. Fred stepped back from the camera, glancing over his shoulder to the sulking redhead behind him. The Percy on screen only sighed, not looking at all pleased with his arms crossed over his chest. George could only stare in silence – when had this happened? And why hadn't he been informed of this?

"Oh come on – something like this is fun once in a while," Fred countered. He walked back to where the other was standing, taking a hold of his shoulders. Percy visibly stiffened, not daring to face to the video recorder capturing their every move.

"I just don't think it's wise to have such… _private_ material easily accessible like this," he cautioned. Fred only waved a causal hand in the air, resting his arms around the taller man's shoulders. George couldn't help feel that he was getting awfully close to their brother than he would consider comfortable.

"Yes well, I'm sure you'd make sure this would never be lying around carelessly, wouldn't you? Hm, mister anal?" Percy's muttering following that had not been caught by the camera, trying to remove his brother's arms off his shoulders, but Fred refused to let him go wrapping them tight around Percy's neck.

"I'll start then, all right – welcome back, Perce!" Fred greeted, smiling up at him as if he had just walked through the door. Percy mumbled something close to a reply, but the lack of feeling obviously was not to Fred's liking. He reached his hands up to grab Percy by the head, shaking him slightly.

"Can you at least try and _act_ like you're enjoying it? Now – let's try this again…" instead of starting with words, this time Fred pulled him down into a kiss. Percy wordlessly objected to having this moment being filmed by the camera; the younger pulled back slightly, brown eyes gazing warmly into ones of similar colour. The flush on Percy's face was bright enough to rival the colour of his hair.

"Welcome back," Fred said tenderly, gently running his fingers through flame red hair. The gaze on Percy's face seemed to soften, hesitantly reaching his arms around the broader waist, leaning over to kiss Fred on the forehead.

"I'm home…"

"Would you like dinner first? Or perhaps a bath?" Fred asked. A grin he never thought was capable appeared on Percy's face, adjusting his hold to pull Fred closer to him as Percy brought his and Fred's faces closer together.

"Actually – think I rather skip ahead to dessert," he teased. The sudden change in attitude clearly startled the Fred on screen, his smile turning into dumbfounded confusion. He didn't have a chance to speak before finding his mouth preoccupied by the other's in heated passion, feeling a hand travel down his backside gently groping his behind. Fred managed to pull away from the kiss, a blush George never thought he'd see covering his twin's face ear to ear.

"O-oy! Hang on! It's still recording!" The Percy on screen only laughed at the sudden role change, not letting him go as he gently nipped at Fred's earlobe. The redhead bit down on his lip to keep from making a noise, still trying to escape the embrace but not as frantically as he had been earlier. "… Seriously though, it's still going – less you _want_ this to turn into a bad home-made porn?"

"This was _your_ suggestion, you know; I'm only following with what you asked for."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind…"

"All right, all right – I'll turn it off," and with that, Percy disentangled himself from the embrace and walked over to the camera, and in a few minutes the screen went black.

George sat there completely stupefied; if he hadn't just seen the solid proof sitting in front of him, he'd never believe it. He never even suspected something like this had been going on between his brothers, even though now that he thought about it – it had been bluntly obvious. The screen came back to life as a new set of footage came on; he didn't have a chance to see it before the screen suddenly shattered. George ducked his head behind his arms as glass scattered everywhere. He quickly turned his head to see Percy standing behind him, his face blank and his wand raised. George cursed in his head – he's pissed off Percy thousands of times in the past, but this time he knew he really had done it.

"…get out…" The words were whispered, almost barely audible. George stayed where he was, unsure if he should move or stay put. Percy's hand began to shake, gritting his teeth when he noticed his brother was not making any motion to leave. He pointed his wand at George, lifting his gaze up a little more; George could see the tears streaking down his face.

"GET OUT!" he screamed out. Without warning, a red jet of light shot out from the tip of his wand. George's eyes widened in surprise, before he quickly rolled out of the way, automatically thinking about the shop, landing against one of the chairs of his dining room. He winced at the stinging pain in his back before pushing himself up carefully to glance around the sanctity of his own flat. He slumped back against his arms in relief, noting to himself that doing a rolling apparition was no the wisest of ideas, even if he had been in a pinch.

The normal overwhelming silence of the flat was outshone by the rampaging thoughts running through his head. While he knew Percy hadn't meant to throw a spell at him, it irked him that the other even tried – whether knowingly or not. He combed a hand through his hair – how long had that been going on?

It was more than evident enough the kind of relationship the two had been involved in – they both had hid it very well. George sat in contemplative silence before letting out a sigh, moving to stand up to his feet. He still had errands to do and he needed something to distract his mind right now. Taking in one last deep breath, he headed for the door, checking over himself to make sure he still had everything before he arrived at Percy's. Satisfied that he was all here, he headed out to finish his errands for the day.

**-Chapter One-**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Yay new chapter! Ugh, college stinks and since midterms are next week, that's even less time to relax and write… stupid college…

Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Contains male x male situations

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm about to exploit – JKR is the one making the money, not me.

**-Chapter Two: Beginning-**

He tapped his fingers idly against the arm of the couch, face buried in his arm, legs stretched out to the side. The wireless was playing some mellow tune, which proved to only relieve a small portion of his boredom. He hated days like this. Since today would be the celebration of the end of the war, it was an unofficial holiday today – nearly all the shops were closed and everyone he knew – at least the people he would've preferred to spend time with – were out doing their own things to celebrate today before the big gathering.

George sighed, gently pounding his fist against the cushioned arm, before pushing himself up to a more proper sitting position. He was dreading today's gathering – mostly because he was afraid of running into Percy after what happened a few days ago.

He still hadn't been able to wrap his head around it – nor could he believe that either of his brothers would even fancy each other in that way. The concept was completely foreign to him. George sighed, slouching forward in his seat; he had figured something was "off" about his twin after the Yule Ball back in 1994, but he didn't notice it more till after they started living on their own. Sometimes he wondered if Fred thought he was oblivious as a brick wall.

How many times, he questioned, had he woken up to see his twin sneaking out of their flat? How many times had he gone off on his own saying he'd be gone ten minutes, when in actuality he meant over an hour? How many times – had his twin come back smelling vaguely of fresh lemons, a sedated cat-like smirk tugging the corner of his mouth?

A knocking on the door startled George out of his thoughts, staring like a blank sheet as if he was trying to believe it was real. He let out a heavy sigh as it continued, deciding he wasn't hearing things. He hoped it wasn't his mother as he reluctantly pushed himself off the couch – she had gotten into a habit of trying to visit him almost every day, fussing over him, sometimes making several meals if she could for him to prepare later. While he loved her and realised that this was just her way of coping, it was beginning to get tiresome. The knocking persisted, beginning to irritate him a little.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Merlin, some people…" he muttered. He unlocked the locks and turned the handle roughly as he pulled the door open towards him.\

"Would it kill you to have some – shit!" he tried to push the door shut again, but Percy was too quick, pushing it against him.

"Wait! I – wait, please… I'm sorry about – about _that_," he began, digging his heels into the ground for better leverage. George held still, pressed up against the door still resisting against his brother; he heard a sigh.

"I didn't mean – I overreacted to you finding… find the tape," Percy explained hesitantly. "Can I… can I talk to you, please? I promise, I'm not pissed at you and – I'm not going to hurt you this time, I swear!"

George hesitated a moment longer, before taking a deep breath and slowly eased away from the door. Percy stumbled in a little, not expecting the other to move away without warning, but caught himself on the frame. The two stared eye to eye, George clearing his throat before formally inviting the other to come in. Percy bowed his head before walking in; George waved to the couches, Percy taking a seat at the silent suggestion.

"Um, want anything to drink? I think I still have some tea left or something…"

"…no, um – do you have anything else?"

"Water, maybe? Might have some juice…"

"I meant something with alcohol," Percy answered. George looked over his shoulder surprised; he didn't think his brother was much for drinking. Percy seemed to sense his shock, letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I drink too, you know; it's not something I can avoid all the time. So don't act all surprised – he wasn't."

George could tell that was a slip, since the moment it was said, Percy immediately ducked his head down and muttered a small apology. He didn't say anything, slowly turning back towards the kitchen and went straight to the very top cupboard on the far left side of the room. It was where they always kept the alcohol, although they rarely ever touched it. He pulled out an untouched bottle of elderflower wine; it was originally supposed to be Bill and Fleur's wedding gift, but they didn't get a chance to give it to the couple with the ambush and all. He figured his brother would appreciate this.

He grabbed two glasses from the shelf next to it, nudged the cupboard door shut then headed back to the living where the elder was waiting. He held up the bottle for Percy to read, the redhead nodding his head in approval.

"Surprised you like this kind of stuff. That's a pretty decent year, by the way," he praised. George shrugged, peeling the cover away from the cork.

"Was supposed to be for Bill as a wedding gift, but – guess the opportunity didn't come up."

"… Ginny told me; it was beautiful up until that point."

"Yeah, it was – least they were already married by the time we were attacked. They only stormed in on the reception," George recalled. He gave a vague smile as he popped the cork, letting it bubble for a bit before he poured the amber liquid into the glasses. He handed one to Percy, the other thanking him silently as he took the glass.

George took a slow slip of his wine, blinking as his brother just simply downed his in one gulp, Percy catching a breath after he was finished. The two sat in silence, with the exception of the wireless still playing in the background; George quietly sipped at his drink, while Percy simply sat with the empty glass in his hands, tapping the sides with his fingers.

"So… you, uh, you said you wanted to talk," he started, slowly swirling the contents of his glass. Percy sigh, biting his lip as he fiddled with the glass in his hand, before reaching out to put it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sorry, it's just – trying to figure out where to even begin."

"Well, how about why you're here in the first place?" George inquired. "I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around this, and I'm his goddamn twin."

Percy folded his hands together, holding them to his face; his foot began tapping against the wooden floor as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He reached over for his glass, moving to get the bottle but George grabbed it for him, pouring at least half a glass full. The man thanked him, this time taking smaller, more careful sips.

"I'm surprised he never told you, I always thought," Percy paused as he rethought that, before shaking his head. "No, of course he wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't believe how scared shitless he was at the thought of it."

George couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth; it was rare to hear his Perfect Prefect brother use profanity so causally. He had to wonder if the alcohol was already affecting him, or if perhaps it was the war that softened him.

"We don't always share everything, you know. If there's something we don't want the other to know, trust me – we're masters at hiding secrets, even from ourselves."

"I believe it."

" I have to ask though," George began. "That tape – just… what the hell was that about?" He was surprised that Percy actually almost laughed, but it was cheerful or pleasant – it was bitter, almost forced.

"He had the stupid idea to… he said he wanted to do things like 'normal' couples did, since – we weren't exactly a '_normal_' couple," he gestured vaguely. "He said – he wanted something, some proof that…" he couldn't finish his thought. Taking in a deep breath, he finished the rest of his drink in one swift gulp. George stared down into the amber coloured liquid of his own glass; he had a vague idea what Percy was going to say, even if it was still a challenge to grasp.

They sat in silent thought as the minutes stretched on; George finally finished his first glass, reaching out for the bottle for a refill. He silently offered his brother another, Percy hesitating a moment before nodding his head and held out his glass.

"How'd it… I mean, I didn't think you two, you know – fancied each other in that way."

"I didn't think we did either… least, at the time I didn't," Percy answered. His thumb scrapping along the side of the glass; he averted his gaze to the floor as he began to speak more freely. "Do you remember the first girl he dated?"

George snorted – how could he not forget; his twin only raved and ranted about her for weeks before finally asking her out. "Yeah, I remember – not a thing you forget if you hear about it 24/7 for months on end."

"Yeah, that… he came to pester me before dating her."

"Pestered? How so? Ask how to do the deed?" George phrased it. Percy still laughed, but shook his head.

"No, but he may as well have – no, he came to ask me how to kiss."

"I find it a little hard to believe you'd have _any_ idea on how to kiss," George teased raising an eyebrow. Percy only gave him a lop-sided smile, leaning back against the couch.

"Thanks for that – but he had more faith than even I did," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the grin George was giving him. The smile disappeared though, the third eldest tilting his gaze towards the ceiling; George cleared his throat, suddenly finding the ripples of his wine very interesting.

"It was after that – things just started getting out of control."

"I'd say you've been in pretty good control so far," George commented. The other didn't say anything, not diverting his eyes from the ceiling.

"No – I've been losing it since the day it came to light," he answered softly. It was so soft; it was a miracle George even heard him. "I know I said he asked for advice on how to kiss – it wasn't the only thing he asked for."

George remained silent, glancing over at his brother sitting slouched on his sofa; Percy pulled himself straight, leaning forwards on his elbows.

"He wanted me to show him as well…"

**-Chapter Two-**


	3. Chapter 3: Showing

This turned out longer than I expected it too… but I really wanted to make sure I had everything I wanted in this one out.

So – enjoy.

**Warnings:** Contains male x male situations

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm about to exploit – JKR is the one making the money, not me.

**-Chapter Three: Showing-**

It was a rare bliss of silence and isolation considering five boys shared a single, large room; Percy was taking every opportunity to enjoy having the dorm room to himself. His other roommates were downstairs, still chatting and playing games with their friends. And since tomorrow would be Saturday, it was not likely they'd be coming up to sleep any time soon. So the redhead took the chance to laze about his bed, curled up warmly with a good book and absolutely no distractions. It was rare moments like these that he could actually appreciate the relaxation and let his imagination run wild with the words on the pages.

_Only one more year_, he thought to himself. One more year and then he could lax for a little while before striving to pass his O.W.L.s with perfect marks. Next year also meant he could possibly be the next Gryffindor Prefect, and he felt giddy at the thought of it. He had managed to keep all his records clean with no tardy to classes and zero detentions; he is top in almost every one of his classes and of course – he is imperative to following rules.

Percy buried his face in his book as the thought tickled him; his eldest brother, Bill, had only just finished his schooling last year and had already gone off to work as a curse-breaker in Egypt. Percy would never say it to his face, but he always idolised Bill, so reaching Prefect was his way in getting closer to the young man. Of course that meant he'd have to strive for Head Boy as well, since Bill had been one.

He sighed at the thought of the amount of work he had ahead of himself, before delving back into his book to take his mind off it for now. He was always planning ahead of himself that sometimes he wondered how he even managed to stay in the present most of the time. He had just about found the sentence where he left off when he heard the door to the room creak just ever so slightly. He whined silently to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone to come up for another hour or two, meaning he could've been reading alone until midnight.

"Wow, you're still up! Shocking," this voice wasn't any of his roommates. Percy nearly jumped out of his bed, sitting up to stare straight at his little brother Fred – or was it George? Stepping into his room. He glared at the smaller redhead.

"What do _you_ want, Fred… George… whichever!"

"Ouch, so cruel – you can't even tell your own brothers apart?" he faked a tear, putting his hands to his chest. Percy only rolled his eyes before lying back against his pillows, picking up his book again.

"I'll let you know when I start caring."

"Ow, you're really mean; I just wanted to ask you a question. And I'm Fred, by the way – no jokes," Fred claimed, giving him a grin. Percy only glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, giving a low grunt before focusing back to the yellowed pages of his book. Fred frowned, but seeing as the other didn't tell him to get out he took it as a sign that he was allowed to stay and pester him. He walked over to the bed and crawled on the edge, sitting on his knees, leaning on his hands as he stared face to face with Percy. The fourth year student ignored him, but Fred could tell his expression became a degree sourer.

"Come on, I said I wanted to ask you something – can't I even do that?" he whined. He strutted out his bottom lip in an attempt to fake the 'doe-eye-puppy' pout look. Percy only glanced at him with a blank stare, Fred taking the opportunity while his brother was looking to bat his eye lashes innocently.

"Oh all right – what do you want?" Percy asked. He sighed as he gave in to his brother's pathetic look; even he couldn't whole-heartedly say no when the boy looked that pitiful. A smile instantly returned to Fred's face, the younger bouncing forward on the bed as he scooted himself closer. Percy retracted a little to put some distance between them; that was one thing that peeved him about the twins – no respect or sense of personal space. "So? What is it?"

"Well – there's a girl I really like, and I wanna ask her out."

"Fred… you just turned thirteen, aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that?" Percy asked. He closed his book to set aside on the table near his bed; it was obvious this was not going to be a short conversation.

"Old enough," Fred pouted. "Besides, Charlie said he dated his first girlfriend when he was thirteen!"

"That's Charlie…"

"Anyways – my point is, I wanna really impress her so I what I want to know is," Fred scooted himself even closer. Percy had just run out of room to back away from him as the freckled face leaned in dangerously close to his. "I wanna know how to kiss!"

Percy blinked, staring at the serious expression he didn't think Fred was capable of pulling off. They sat in silence for several minutes before Percy finally found his voice again, answering in the most undignified manner possible.

"Ha?"

"I said – I want to know how to kiss! I've never kissed a girl before and I don't want her to think I'm a bad kisser," Fred expanded. Percy only continued to stare at him before a snort he couldn't stop escaped him. He put a hand over his mouth as he suddenly started laughing, ducking his gaze away to avoid looking at the expression on his brother's face. Fred got irritated, smacking his hands into the mattress.

"I'm serious! It's not funny!" he whined. Percy still couldn't stop laughing; they both may be starting to reach teenage years, but they were both still very much childish in their own ways. Finally he managed to get himself under control after Fred punched him hard in the arm, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Ow, all right sorry – but I don't' think she's going to have any more experience than you do. She probably doesn't even know what a kiss feels like."

"But I want her first kiss with me to be the best!" Fred shifted his position, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he folded his arms over his chest. He raised his head up, trying to imitate a posh, snobbish tone. "That way, she'll always remember me as the best and no one else is ever going to compare to me!"

"You're an idiot and an egotist; besides why ask me? Go bugger Charlie if you really want to know."

"Charlie doesn't want to tell his secrets! Plus – I saw him sneak out of the dorm with some girl earlier," Fred countered. Percy only sighed, an annoyed expression appearing on his face. He reached over to retrieve his book from the table – he was done with this conversation.

"Just go ask her out and let it come naturally," he answered cryptically. "You'll know what to do when the time comes." He flipped through the pages of his book till he found where he had marked off. Fred sulked at him, turning his body away so his back was facing the other. Percy ignored him as he tried to pick up where he left off before being interrupted.

The two sat in silence, neither acknowledging the other's presence as the minutes dragged on. Percy stole a glance at the clock – it would be another hour and a half before midnight, and the possibility of his roommates coming up to sleep. He was hoping they would decide to turn in early, but having been sharing this room with them for nearly four years, he knew it was not likely.

Fred leaned his chin on his palms, sitting in contemplative silence before an idea popped into his head, a sneaky grin gracing his freckled face. He turned his head to glance at his third eldest brother, nose buried in his book.

"You've never kissed a girl, have you Perce?" he stated as a matter of fact. The older gazed at him from the corner of his eye before quickly adverting it back to the book. The grin only widened. "Ooooh, I get it – you don't want to embarrass yourself because you don't even know _how_ to kiss a girl." He continued. He could tell by the souring expression that it was working.

"That's too bad, Perce. I thought maybe you weren't such a stuck-up and knew something normal – like kissing a girl."

Although the other wasn't saying anything Fred could tell he was no longer concentrating on his book, and ignoring him. He glanced to an opposite corner of the room, holding his hands behind his head. "It's okay; I'm sure you _could_ get a girlfriend if you tried – then again, maybe the reason you don't have one is because no girl _wants_ to approach you."

"I've had a girlfriend!" Percy said defensively. He sat up-right slamming his book shut; Fred only gave him an intuitive grin, glimpsing over his shoulder at the light pink blush across the up-turned nose. He knew he had him now.

"Oh really? How come I've never seen you with her then?" he inquired. Percy bit his lip; that was one memory he wasn't exactly fond of. The relationship had been a disaster to begin with, and only lasted a month. When Percy didn't say anything, Fred shrugged swinging his feet to dangle over the edge of the bed.

"No, I understand – you just don't want to admit you can't please a girl to save your life," he taunted. Before he could jump off the bed, a hand grabbed his arm hard, staring over at his brother with a curious grin. Percy was grinding his teeth before he let Fred go.

"I _**do**_know how, I just – what's there to know? You make sure you don't bump your noses, don't close your eyes _before_ you touch the lips and overall – don't slobber."

"That's not much help," Fred complained. "Of course I already knew most of_ that_!"

"Look, I said it earlier – you can't just practise this kind of thing! It'll come when it comes; you just – know what to do, all right?" he answered vaguely. He had always heard Charlie bragging about what it's like kiss – to really kiss someone, and he admit that he was a bit jealous he hadn't been able to experience something that at all when he tried. Fred was not satisfied with the answer, however.

"All right – then show me what it feels like!"

"WHAT?"

"Since you can't _tell_ me properly, then show me! You can do that much at least!" Fred demanded, crossing his arms back over his chest as he gave the older a snuff look. Percy only stared at him dumbfounded, before shaking his head, a perplexed expression on his face.

"I can't _do that_! You're my bloody brother! I can't just –_ kiss_ you!"

"Bill and Charlie have done it."

"WHAT? They have not!"

"Yes they have – I've seen them! Charlie was buggering Bill to practise with him, I heard it!" Fred argued, red brows furrowed in annoyance. Percy buried his palm against his forehead; he wasn't hearing this – did his brother really think it was all right to "demonstrate" kissing with him just because he saw their older two brothers "practising" with each other? Percy didn't even want to think about that, moving across his bed to shove Fred off the mattress.

"Go bugger someone else, please! All I want to do for the evening is relax and enjoy my book!"

"… Coward."

"Excuse me?" Percy stilled in his tracks, leaving the two of them standing in the middle of the room. Fred only grinned, not daring to turn around and face his brother.

"You heard me – you're just scared because you don't want to get one upped by me because you're a horrible kisser," he taunted. Fred placed his hands in his pant pockets as he began walking towards the door; Percy only stood where he was, a vacant stare on his face.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll make _some_ girl happy – if she was blind and stupid," he retorted. He felt a pair hands roughly take hold his shoulders, feeling himself being turned around to face his brother. Percy's face was contorted between anger and hurt, and for a moment Fred felt a little guilty for his last remark. He didn't think Percy would take it so seriously. He was half expecting to get slapped or at least rudely yelled at, but the other suddenly sighed, loosely sliding his hands off his small shoulders down his arms.

"Fine, I'll show you – but _only_ once! Got it?"

"Cool!" Fred beamed. The guilt washed away in an instance; he loved it when he managed to get things to go his way. Percy only shook his head before readjusting his hands back to the small shoulders. He swallowed his breathe before leaning over towards his brother's face – with his recent growth spurt, he had to bend over a decent foot just reach Fred's mouth.

Fred suddenly felt his heart racing, but he passed it off as nervousness since this would his first kiss experience. Also the fact that Percy recently started towering over him a good foot and half added to the intimidation factor a little. He felt the other press his mouth tentatively and hesitantly against his; it was warm and gentle. Fred leaned up on instinct, pressing their lips harder together; he was beginning to get what Percy meant when he said it would come naturally.

The assertiveness took Percy a bit by surprise. He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the fact that he was standing in his dorm room, where anyone could walk in, kissing his little brother. He tried to imagine Fred was someone else – that he was kissing the girl he currently fancied, that it was her lips, not Fred's he was touching. He tried to ignore the fact Fred's tongue was shyly tracing his lips; that he was responding by stroking his tongue along the other's teeth; that he was pulling the smaller body close to him; that Fred was reaching his arms around his neck.

Percy pulled away first when he realised his imagination wasn't cooperating with him; Fred looked up at him confused and somewhat disappointed that his brother had stopped – he could see why people liked kissing a lot. Percy straightened himself tall, forcing Fred to let go his neck or else he'd be standing on his tip-toes trying to hang on. He cleared his throat, turning his back to his younger brother as Percy headed for bed.

"There, happy now? Now go bother someone else! I'm going to bed."

"Um, yeah… uh, g'night Perce."

"Night…" he muttered. Not daring to turn around as he heard the door click open and close as Fred left the room. Percy put a hand over his mouth, a shade almost as bright as his hair spreading across his cheeks. He had been surprised at how – nice that felt. He quickly shook his head clear, gently smacking himself in the face. _No! Merlin bloody Christ! He's my __**brother**__!_ He mentally scolded himself. He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, playing right into the trap Fred had set up for him. He should know by now that's how the twins worked – they were becoming masters at the art of manipulation and knew exactly how to get what they wanted, when they wanted it.

Percy sighed, giving himself one last mental kick before deciding he really was too drained to enjoy the rest of his book. He searched for his pjs to change into and crawled right into bed, placing his horn-rimmed glasses on the side table. He prayed in the morning he'd forget all about this and that he had dreamed the whole thing happened.

Outside, still standing at the door, Fred stared down at the floor boards, glad no one was walking about the tiny dorm halls – he was certain he was flushed. No one – absolutely no one – was supposed to catch one of the Weasley twins embarrassed. He put his fingers to his lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. He was beginning to wonder _why_ Percy _didn't_ have a girlfriend yet – he was a bloody good kisser.

He debated about heading towards the common room or the dorm room, deciding the latter was a better choice; besides he had told George he was going to their room anyways. Plus he wasn't sure how long his face would be red for and he certainly didn't want to walk downstairs while all the students were still up and about. Heaven forbid – he and his twin were trying to build a reputation, and not of the good kind of course, and they would never let any type of weakness show – not ever.

**-Chapter Three-**


	4. Chapter 4: Middle Ground

Holy fudge... 760 words... this is inexcusably short for me... but I didn't want to dive into the next part too soon... Also:

**ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN AND REPLACED!** There's not much difference really... just changed some words and rearranged the dialogue a bit.

Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Contains male x male situations

**Rating:** T (may or may not change)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm about to exploit – JKR is the one making the money, not me.

**-Chapter Four: Middle Ground-**

The silence hung awkwardly between them, the sounds were the mellow tunes drifting from the wireless. Percy stared down into the bottom of his now empty glass, debating mentally if he should pour himself another glass or not; this allowed George some time to process this new information he had just been told. He wasn't sure what to make of it though; he almost wanted to tell Percy off for falling into such an obvious trap, but at the same time yell at his brother's grave for setting it up in the first place.

After hesitating for several minutes, Percy reached out for the bottle of elderflower wine and poured himself a fairly full glass before setting it down on the table. To George's relief, he didn't chug it all in one gulp this time, taking careful sips as he seemed to go into deep thought. He waited for his one "perfect Prefect" brother to continue on with the story; when he didn't, George decided to initiate the next chapter.

"So… what happened after that? I mean, obviously _something_ came out of it."

"… nothing – at least until he broke up with her…" Percy answered hesitantly.

"Well – what did he do?" George inquired. Percy didn't look at him, staring into the amber liquid swirling in his glass.

"Little things – sometimes he'd… blow on my ear while I was reading; he'd linger certain touches," he paused for a moment. "Actually… at home he – he used to tap his foot a-against mine at the table…" A light pink flush suddenly spread across Percy's nose, George making a small 'oh' sound in response. The music filled the room again as Percy tried to gather his thoughts, while George was still trying to imagine the thought of his twin flirting with their elder brother.

"So… how did it develop from there? Flirting is one thing, but that… there was definitely something more between you two from what I've seen on the tape," George asked. A dark look suddenly appeared on tired features, Percy suddenly finding the tiny ripples in his drink extremely fascinating. George blinked at him, sensing the sudden change in demur and couldn't help feel that they were about to tread into dangerous waters.

"I… I was affected by his actions more than I was willing to admit…" his voice shook. George could only stare at his brother in confusion; the redhead looked like he was about to cry. George was almost afraid to ask what happened between them, but there was something that started bothering him since it was brought up. So he took the risk and decided to ask, if it would ease the atmosphere between them.

"Let me ask you this then – does it have anything to do with the Yule Ball?" he asked. Percy suddenly looked up at him horrified, as if some horrible secret had just been revealed. George sighed, taking a sip from his drink. "I thought as much…"

"H-how did you know?"

"… I don't know exactly what happened – I just know that after the Yule Ball he was acting strange," George explained. "I never asked what happened since he didn't want to talk about it – but I never thought it was because of you."

Percy bit his tongue, glancing everywhere about the room except the young man sitting aside from him. George waited quietly, hoping his silence was a sign that he wasn't going to judge and that it would encourage the third Weasley child to explain what happened that night. It took a few times of meeting eye-contact with each other before Percy took in a deep breath, polishing off the rest of his glass for ease of speech.

"Before I start… I'm not – happy about that night… I still feel guilty every time I think about it…" he began. George still didn't say anything, only nodding his head to confirm that he'd be understanding of the whole thing. Percy swallowed his breath, staring down at the floor.

"I… hurt him really bad that night…"

**-Chapter Four: End-**


End file.
